The present application relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or a semiconductor device) and the like, and more specifically, a technique that can be applied to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and the like with a semiconductor imaging element.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-23319 (Patent Document 1) relates to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, and the like. This patent document discusses the problems associated with a manufacturing process of a surface-irradiation type CMOS image sensor or the like, including occurrence of dark current etc., due to an increase in interface state or level that would be caused by irradiation of ultraviolet rays accompanied by a plasma treatment. Here, a method for reducing the interface level is disclosed which uses bonding of hydrogen detached from a passivation film (SiN film) deposited on a metal wiring, to a dangling bond on the surface of a semiconductor substrate. Further, it is also disclosed that by increasing a hydrogen content of the P—SiN film, the bonding efficiency of the dangling bond is improved.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-130111 (Patent Document 2) relates to a CMOS image sensor or the like. This patent document discloses that dangling bonds (crystal defects) occur in crystals due to irradiation of ultraviolet ray accompanied by dry etching or the like in a manufacturing process of a surface-irradiation type CMOS image sensor or the like. Further, thermal energy is applied to a semiconductor substrate with such crystal defects, generating carriers to cause a white scratch or roughness, as disclosed therein. Regarding recovery of these crystal defects, it is described that a damage recovery process, such as a heat treatment or hydrogen termination, is difficult to perform in a stage where a wiring or a color filter is already formed over the substrate. Further, a method for reducing the crystal defects is disclosed which involves recovering damage to the internal structure of the crystals by a heat treatment at a temperature of 800° C. to 1000° C., or terminating a dangling bond with a Si—H bond by a hydrogen treatment.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-72260 (Patent Document 3), or U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-85087 (Patent Document 4) corresponding to the above Japanese patent document relates to a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor or the like. This patent document discloses that regarding a manufacturing process of the CCD image sensor or the like, dry etching using a fluorocarbon gas involves irradiating a wafer to be processed, with ultraviolet rays in a wide spectrum range from around 150 nm to around 350 nm.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-324899 (Patent Document 5) also relates to a CCD image sensor or the like. This patent document discloses a process, regarding a manufacturing process of the CCD image sensor or the like, which prevents formation of a silicon nitride film in a region for formation of a light receiving portion, while suppressing the occurrence of dark current or white scratches by imparting a sufficient hydrogen annealing effect. That is, it is disclosed that after a silicon nitride film is deposited as a hydrogen-containing film by a plasma CVD method, low-temperature annealing (at 380° C.) is performed on the silicon nitride film, followed by selectively removing a part of the silicon nitride film located in the formation region for the light receiving portion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-10387 (Patent Document 6), or U.S. Pat. No. 7,754,557 (Patent Document 7) corresponding to the above Japanese patent document also relates to a CMOS image sensor or the like. This patent document discloses that regarding a manufacturing process of a surface-irradiation type CMOS image sensor or the like, a protective oxide film and a protective nitride film are laminated in this order after etching an upper wiring metal layer, and then the hydrogen annealing is performed on the films at 400° C. in order to reduce dark current. Further, as disclosed therein, in the same situation, a protective film is formed after forming an uppermost metal layer, and the hydrogen annealing is performed on the film at a temperature of 400° C. to 435° C.